


Дьявол в деталях

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассеянный свет одинокой лампы, смятая постель, оба раздеты..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявол в деталях

Дюк ведет ладонями по его телу, изучает, разглядывает как может. За чужим лицом интересно наблюдать, но еще интересней закрыть глаза и прислушиваться к рукам. Сверх чуткие внимательные пальцы, неподдельный интерес к каждому участку кожи. Так Питера не касались никогда, кажется. И никто не позволял себе усмехаться в такие моменты. Питер останавлиает одну из рук и берет Дюка за подбородок, поднимая голову, тем лишая устойчивости, и будто случайно сгиабает колено так, чтобы оно разделяло тела, прежде чем спросить с некоторой долей угрозы:  
\- Что?  
Дюк улыбается, и тянет свою руку, хватку на которой Питер так и не разжал, ко рту, чтобы в последний момент провести нежной кожей губ по чужим пальцам и поцеловать. Питер отпускает его, следит за тем как шевелтся губы:  
\- У тебя очень интересное тело. Такое несовершенное...  
Питеру кажется что его брови взяли новую высоту. Дюкалион оставляет этот жест без внимания, сокращает расстояние между ними, игнорируя угрозу:  
\- Например, шея, крепкая, сильная шея, я вижу - как напрягаются на ней вены, - пальцы опасно пережимает горло, но в этом что-то есть определенно.  
\- Не то чтобы длинная, - Питер медленно выдыхает и рисует отросшим когтем кровавую полосу под ребрами. Разрез тут же начинает затягиваться - Дюкалион переходит к плечам.  
\- Плечи не то чтобы широкие, и руки не пропорциональны, но форма...  
Он оглаживает запястья Питера, уделяя внимания пальцам и даже кажется отпечаткам на их подушечках.  
\- Торс, слишком длинный, но...  
Питер рычит и хватает его ногами за талию, подтягивая ближе и спрашивает:  
\- Ноги?  
Дюк начав их оглаживать - от стоп к бедрам, не может остановиться и вроде как теряет мысль. Дыхание становится прерывистым. Одна из его ладоней лежит на прессе Питера и вздымается вместе с животом.  
\- Все по отдельности такое несовершенное, но вместе - идеально подходит к друг другу.  
И ведь он не врет судя по биению сердца. Хотя он так долго живет, что возможно научился контролировать это. Не важно. Питер берет его ладонь и опускает себе на пах.  
\- А к этой части моего тела у тебя какие претензии?  
\- Мы все еще не знакомы достаточно близко.  
Питер смеется, Дюк улыбается и наконец отпускает себя.


End file.
